Driving Miss Crazy
by amethystluv
Summary: Years in the future, it’s the next generation’s turn to deal with school, family, and love


Driving Miss Crazy

by Amethyst

Email: Amethystluv@msn.com

Rating: PG, for light language

THIS IS A FINISHED FIC

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, but the children's names are mine

Summary: Years in the future, it's the next generation's turn to deal with school, family, and love

Category: Other, future fic

Author's notes: this story was fun to write because I could imagine saying the things that are said myself. I tried to make it as real as I could. Feedback would produce more stories. 

"But mom, he hates me," Jamie said loudly, so her mother could hear her down the hallway. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her little brother, Cody, making war with his Cheerio's. There were more squashed on the ground than on his plate. Liz walked into the room and continued the conversation she and her daughter had been having for the last few days. 

"He doesn't hate you, Jamie. He just...," she struggled for the right words, "doesn't open up as easily as you do."

"Reminds me of Michael," said a voice streaming in from the kitchen door. 

The baby screamed 'da-da'. Jamie regarded her father as the best man on the planet. What was ironic was that her father wasn't from this planet. He had turned his back on his planet, on his destiny, to be with her mom. She saw her dad look at his wife. One day, she would be in love like that; a love that was eternal. She knew it would happen, but for now she would just wait. 

"So," her father asked, as he kissed both his children good morning, "what are we talking about?"

"Alex," Liz said.

"Idiot boy," her daughter corrected her. Max sighed. Alex would be eighteen this summer, and his little girl just turned sixteen last October. The two children had known each other their entire lives, and have been arguing almost their entire lives. 'No, that's not fair," Max chided himself. They use to be friends. He remembered when the kids were younger and, Jamie, the late bloomer, would draw all her pictures for Alex, and her would put them on his wall for her to see. Then they hit puberty and all hell broke loose. Max couldn't help but wonder what happened to them.

"Sweetheart, I'm just asking for one morning. I would love to drive you to school, but Mr. Coup needs me at that meeting. I have just enough time to drop Cody off at Maria's. Besides, Alex is already on his way."

Liz was starting to stress. She spent most of last night getting her demonstration together. 

"Jamie, it's one car ride with Alex. It's not gonna kill you," Max said. 

He got his briefcase, and was headed out the door. 

Jamie grumbled. She didn't hate Alex, because no matter what, he was just like her, but she was positive he couldn't stand her. She just knew it. Suddenly, a car horn blared, interrupting her thoughts. Her mother called her, yelling her ride was here. 

'Great, Jamie thought, 'Just great.'

She walked out of her house, the sun blinding her. She looked at the car, and he's staring at her. She was caught off-guard. She liked her outfit. She was wearing blue jeans that were not to tight, but hugged the curves of her hips. And she was wearing her favorite halter top. It was a deep yellow, and Jamie thought it made her look bigger where she wanted to look bigger. As she got in the car, Alex moved his backpack off the front seat. He looked at her in the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but make a joke about her clothing. 

"Nice outfit. I didn't know you could be a stripper at such a young age."

Jamie instantly bit her tongue. She didn't want to get into it with him. She could tell Alex was waiting for a comeback. She simply told him she didn't want to be late for school. He smiled as though he'd won the little battle and started the car. It was completely silent on the drive to school. Alex kept his eyes on the road and only occasionally glanced at the passenger. Jamie stared at the road in front of her.. When they got to school they quickly went their separate ways. Alex was a senior, so he went to hang out with his 'older and more mature' friends, as he liked to put it. Jamie was a sophomore and hated the fact that Alex didn't even look at her when they passed in the hall. 

The day went slowly. At lunch, Jamie walked past the basketball courts with her friends, and saw a friendly game in progress. Six boys were on the court and she sucked in her breath as she noticed the one nearest to the basket. He was wearing semi-baggy jeans, that he kept pulling up as he played, but that wasn't what took Jamie aback. Alex wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscles were amazing, and Jamie could see the sweat gleaming off his well-toned skin. She smiled at his backward hat, because she didn't understand why someone would want to hide such beautiful hair. She realized when she saw his smile that she had to get out of there. She couldn't comprehend why that still happened- she was ready to ring his neck, but seeing him smile she felt her knees start to give out. 

'Why can he do that to me?' she thought. She stayed away from the basketball courts for the rest of the day. 

Seventh period, which was also the last period of the day, found Jamie in U.S. History. Halfway through the period, Jamie got a note from the office. She read the scribbly handwriting, and sank into her seat. 

'Great, now he's driving me home,' she thought, silently cursing her mother's meeting. 

When she walked out to the parking lot, Alex was sitting there, waiting. He had been there for about a minute, but as she sat down he told her he had been waiting for at least ten. 

"Look, Alex, school's been out for what?- four minutes, so don't try to pull that crap about you having to wait forever," she said. She was so tired of his attitude. 

"I see today's a bad day of the month for you," he stated, starting the car. 

"You're such a jackass," she whispered quietly. 

"You have a weird way of showing gratitude. Here I am driving you home...," they argued the rest of the way home. 

That night, Jamie was pleading with her mother. Liz's presentation went extremely well, and her boss wanted her to come in and give her opinion on how the money should be spent. It was a huge responsibility, and Liz was honored if not a little frazzled.

"Baby, it would be easier if you just grabbed a ride with Alex for the rest of the year. You get out of school in a month, anyway. I'm not asking you to marry him."

"I don't even like him," she pouted.

For the next three weeks the two teenagers rode together to school and home. The mornings were usually silent, with glances saying more than words ever could. The afternoons, on the other hand, were loud and arguing never stopped. Today was an afternoon. 

"Jamie, you're such a child," screamed the driver, "you don't know anything."

"Oh, and you know everything, right? Forget the fact you're only two years older than I am. Forget the fact I'm getting straight A's and you're getting straight C's. Oh, but you're a senior, so you must be better than me," she was waving her arms in her fury. 

Alex got silent. 

"I didn't say I was better than you," he said, his voice noticeably lowered. 

"You implied it, jerk, so don't act all innocent, ya smartass."

His anger returned. 

"Damn it, will you stop your bitching? Of course, I'm better than you. Who isn't? Who isn't better than a whiny baby who always runs to her mommy or daddy when life throws you a curve ball? You don't do anything by yourself, and that's why you're a baby!"

He screamed at her, no longer looking at the road. She could feel her face turning white. He saw the tears and his anger faded. He tried to think of something he could say. Something to stop the tears from falling down her beautiful, angelic face. He began to stutter. She stopped him. 

"Stop the car."

"Jamie..." he trailed.

"Alex, stop the car," she was crying, but too angry to stay in the car. 

"But-"

"God damn it!"

Jamie screamed, and slammed her palm on the dashboard. A glow slowly formed from below her hand and the car halted to a stop. She jumped out and started walking in the direction of her house, and started crying again. She could feel him running after her. She turned around on her heel and faced him just as he caught up with her. 

"Jamie, I'm sorry," he said, quietly. 

"You're a liar," she stated.

She saw him grimace as though he had been slapped. 

"I... I..." he stumbled, and Jamie didn't care. 

She was silently kicking herself for letting him get to her after all these years. She walked away, but he grabbed her arm. She decided that it was the perfect time to tell him how he made her feel. 

"Do you know how badly you've hurt me?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye. "Seriously, do you know how happy and carefree I am with _everyone_, but you? I smile and laugh and then you walk in the room and I have to put my guard up. I don't even think about it anymore," her voice was shaking, "I hate it. I hate that we were so close, I mean, I mean," she stumbled, "I told you everything, and now we can't even get into a car without wanting to kill each other. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerity dripping from his voice. 

Jamie closed her eyes tight, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Through her puffy eyes she told him she didn't believe a word he said. He turned away, afraid she'd see the tears forming in his own eyes. 

"I don't believe you," she repeated to his turned back. "How can I? I'm just a baby, right? I'm going to have to ask my parents if I should believe you or not . How can a baby do anything on her own?" she prayed her voice wouldn't crack. "I hate the way you make me feel-" she would have said more, but he turned and she saw the hurt and sorrow on his face. 

She was speechless. For a moment no one spoke.

"I never wanted you to cry," he stated. 

Now it was his turn to stare into the eyes of the one he loved. 

"You did," her voice was soft, and her eyes started to fill again.

"I never meant to."

He never knew his heart could hurt so much. It looked like she would say something, but she didn't. She just stood there. When Alex saw a single tear fall from her chestnut eyes he stopped fighting the urges and pulled her to him. Once in his arms, she let the tears run freely. Her anger was draining, and she slowly pulled away from him. Alex held onto her elbows, not wanting to lose the warmth of her body. 

"Alex, what happened to us? We used to be friends. I used to paint you pictures, and..." she trailed off.

She was so tired of fighting with a boy she'd known her whole life. 

"I don't know." he said, then quickly added, "I wish I did."

He had a guilty look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the girl in his arms. 

"What?" 

When he didn't answer she asked again, firmly. 

"I might of pulled away from you because, uh,-"

"I've never seen you blush," she interrupted with a smile. 

She regarded his beautiful face. His sparkling eyes no longer watery, his semi-puffy, slightly red cheeks, and his mouth. She stared at his mouth and realized she had never wanted anything more. Her eyes drifted back up to his, she thought she saw a glimpse of what she was feeling in those sparkling eyes of his. 

"You make me blush."

"Me?" she questioned. 

She was confused. She thought she drove him crazy, and he thought she was annoying, but making him blush? He smiled at her puzzled look. 

"Yeah, you."

He ran his arms off her elbows and down her lower back. He held her the way she always wanted to be held. Her eyes widened and then closed as a small smile danced on her lips. Her anger had long-since passed. Fifteen minutes ago, she would have blasted him to the moon, but now she just wanted him to hold her. She opened her eyes to reveal his eyes and lips smiling at her. Then she noticed that look again; that look she saw in his face earlier. That look of want, of need. She suddenly realized his face was inching towards her own, with a bit of apprehension. He was afraid to kiss her; he wanted to, but he was afraid. She smiled to herself and met his lips halfway. It was the kind of kiss a teenage girl dreams about. Minutes later, when their lips finally parted, their faces had permanent smiles. Jamie had never been so happy. 

"But I thought I was a baby," she said, with false confusion on her face.

He laughed aloud, and kissed her again. After the kiss he brought her into another tight hug. 

Into her hair he whispered: "You're my baby."

Jamie knew she had found that eternal love she always wanted. They got in the car, and drove Jamie home. She went into her room, and went straight to the closet. She had to find an outfit for that night. She was going on a date.   
  


  



End file.
